101
by Jaehwan-ssi
Summary: VR 101 adalah sebuah Game simulasi yang memungkinkan para Player untuk berada secara langsung di dalamnya. Seiring perkembangan zaman, para Player mulai melakukan taruhan yang melampaui akal sehat. Tidak terkecuali Hwang Minhyun yang ikut serta dalam permainan gila ini. Kira-kira nasib apa yang menanti Kaisar Hwang? #Prolog #Wanna-One #Fanfiction and it's #YAOI.


**Jaehwan-ssi**

 **Passionately Present**

 **\- 101 -**

 **A Wanna-One Fanfiction**

 **"** **PROLOGUE"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(^^)/\**

 **.**

 **.**

Video Game telah dikenal semenjak tahun 1950 dan terus mengalami kemajuan seiring dengan perkembangan tekhnologi. Mulai dari Arcade—kumpulan Game yang menggunakan Konsol atau Joystick—hingga Playstation yang dapat dimainkan di rumah. Lalu ada juga Game Online yang menghubungkan para pemain dari seluruh dunia. Sebuah industri yang akan tetap bertahan sampai kiamat.

Semenjak kemunculan VR (Virtual Reality), seluruh Player dunia secara brutal menginginkan peningkatan setiap tahunnya. Mereka menuntut agar bisa bermain secara langsung di dalam Game tersebut. Mereka ingin menjadi karakter utamanya, merasakan adrenalin memompa darah mereka menjadi lebih cepat dan memuaskan fantasi sejuta umat. Hingga di tahun 2050 mimpi itu menjadi… kenyataan. **VR 101.**

VR 101 adalah sebuah alat yang menciptakan simulasi permainan dengan memproyeksikan data yang sebelumnya telah diunggah ke dalam sebuah Compact Cassette atau yang biasa dikenal dengan Kaset Radio. Data tersebut didapat langsung dari Whole Brain Emulation (WBE), dalam artian para player dapat merancang Game mereka sendiri sesuai dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Tapi, setelah satu decade VR 101 diciptkan, banyak sekali penyimpangan yang terjadi. Di antara banyak kasus adalah maraknya pornografi dan menurunnya populasi. Apalagi, ketika World Game Association mengadakan VR 101 World Competition, ambisi para Player seolah terintrik untuk memenangkan sesuatu tepat sesaat mereka berhasil menyelesaikan Game yang dirancang oleh lawan mereka. Sampai perjudianpun tidak dapat dihindari. Tidak main-main, tidak jarang taruhannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga; seperti harta, tahta, atau sesuatu yang bahkan akal paling sehat sekalipun akan bergidik ngeri.

Di tahun 2060, jika kau menjadi juara dalam VR 101, kau bisa meminta **Jiwa** lawan yang kalah. Layaknya Tuhan yang memiliki kontrol penuh terhadap jiwa manusia, kalain pun dapat melakukannya. Asik bukan?

.

.

 **(^^)/\**

.

.

Minhyun melepas VR 101 yang menutup matanya sedari tadi dengan kasar. Ke dua tangannya bergetar hebat sehingga ia menjatuhkan Konsol Gamenya. Sederet kabel WBE yang tertempel di kepalanya ia cabut perlahan sembari menarik napas dalam. Matanya melebar tidak percaya. Ia terbatuk berkali-kali. Giginya bergemelutuk kesal.

"Tsa! Hwang Minhyun… bahkan seorang Kaisar China sekalipun harus tunduk terhadap Raja."

"Cih…" Minhyun membuang muka, tak mampu berkata apa pun. Tamat sudah hidupnya.

"Areeeee~ Bukan seperti itu cara berbicara dengan Rajamu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BUUUGHH!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah pukulan telak diterima oleh Minhyun di perutnya. Ia terjatuh dengan lutut menopang sisa-sisa harga dirinya. "Jadi apa maumu?" Terbata-bata Minhyun berucap.

Satu hal yang membuat taruhan VR 101 tetap menarik adalah, kau tidak tahu apa yang nantinya akan lawanmu minta ketika kau kalah. Hanya saja Minhyun sadar betul apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berani melawan Raja. Taruhannya bisa jadi membahayakan hidupnya sendiri.

Sebuah tangan mencekik leher Minhyun erat, membuatnya mendongak seketika. Matanya membesar secara paksa karena pernapasannya mendadak terganggu. Minhyun bisa melihat ekspresi sang Raja yang bangga akan tahtanya. Gambaran dirinya sebagai rakyat jelata terpampang jelas. Menyudutkannya ke dalam jurang gelap seiring pandangannya yang mengabur.

"Karena kau kalah… aku sebagai Rajamu memerintahkan untuk menyerahkan Ong Seongwoo. Mulai besok kau dilarang untuk berhubungan lagi dengannya. Kau tahu akibatnya kalau melanggar kan?"

Ketika lengan itu tak lagi menjeratnya, Minhyun menarik napasnya secara memburu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Minhyun tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berani melawan Raja. Taruhannya bisa jadi membahayakan hidupnya sendiri…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Atau** orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Satu hal lagi Minhyun…"

Minhyun menggigit bibirnya, menggores luka tak kasat mata. Keringat membanjiri badannya yang putih, memperjelas nadi yang berada di bawah permukaan kulitnya. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata mulai mengalir, menyumbat hidungnya. Sampai mati ia tidak sudi melakukannya. Tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan.

Minhyun mensujudkan badannya, memberikan penghormatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu dengan berat ia berkata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hidup… Raja Kang!"

 **\- 101 -**

 **"** **Prolog"**

 **Selesai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini tercipta karena hati author telah tergila-gila oleh bakat-bakat muda dan wajah-wajah segar member Wanna-One.**

 **Bias Author sendiri di grup ini ada 3. Salah Satunya Hwang Minhyun. Sisanya... nanti deh dikasih tahu. *jorokin ke rawa-rawa***

 **Alasannya Karena Kaisar Hwang itu membuatku meleleh. Apasih wkwk.**

 **Btw, Julukan Kaisar di FF ini author sendiri yang ngasih loh. Karena dilihat dari manapun jiwa kepemimpinan doi itu terasa banget, mengayomi seluruh member terutama... hampir keceplosan :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seperti tanaman yang butuh sinar matahari untuk tumbuh, Author juga membutuhkan Review Fav/Foll dari para reader sekalian untuk terus berkarya. #Modus -_- :v**

 **Bagaimana? Ini FF debut author di situs ini. Mohon maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata, alur yang tidak jelas, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Let me know what you think about my work. A little comment is really appreciated.**

~Bye For While~


End file.
